Tis the Season to be Jolly
by myscribblingquill
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have a slight argument due to some misassumptions but they're supposed to be putting up Christmas decorations. Total fluff and a little bit of angst


Clarke and Bellamy had been living together for nearly a year and a half now, after Bellamy's sister Octavia ousted them to all their mutual friends. It was their second Christmas together but their first in the new apartment. They'd moved in just before the start of the new semester and had settled into a routine without anyone else around. Clarke would cook on Wednesday though to Saturday and then Bellamy would take the other days. It worked with their college schedules' and with work shifts in the evenings. That was until Bellamy had decided to take another class and then Clarke was put onto extra shifts at the coffee shop.

That was why the fight started. Bellamy had forgotten to inform Clarke about his extra class, meaning he would be late on Monday's and Wednesday's. Then Clarke started to disappear from the apartment to take her shifts and hadn't told Bellamy where she was going. A full scale fight had erupted yesterday when the misassumptions by both were brought into the light. Bellamy had just returned from work and the light drizzle outside meant that his hair was in wild disarray. This was normal for college hair but Bellamy had always kept his hair slicked back for work wanting to look smart on the job. Clarke had taken one look at him and the anger overflowed into words she shouted at Bellamy.

"How dare you? You were supposed to cook tonight but nope you couldn't take one minute to tell me you wouldn't be able to, could you?" the blonde screamed in his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about Princess?" The confusing was written across his face. Bellamy was unaware that she had no idea of his extra classes. "I haven't done anything compared to you. Sneaking around behind my back. Not telling me important stuff"

"Ohhh you can talk Blake. You've been avoiding me for a week! And you haven't cooked once" Clarke threw the Chinese takeout tray at his face trying to get her point across.

"I'm surprised you noticed. After all you're the one with all the secrets now aren't you?" Bellamy was getting annoyed as Clarke was being slightly irrational and all he wanted was a goodnight kiss and his bed.

"What so you don't trust me now?"

"I never said that" realising he was getting into a dangerous area Bellamy backtracked. Fast. "It's just that you don't seem to be telling me anything"

"You know what Blake screw you. I don't trust you either"

"I noticed. What have you been sneaking around all week doing, huh? You never told me." the anger radiated through him. If she was cheating then at least she could tell him.

"You know what Bell. I'm going to bed." Clarke didn't want to fight while he was tired, even if she thought the reason was he had been with someone else.

They fell asleep last night facing away from each other. Both wanted to roll over and breathe the other in but their pride was in the way. Clarke decided that if Bellamy wanted to spend time in another's bed then she wasn't going to touch him in theirs. They'd woken up this morning with Clarke's head on Bellamy's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Unfortunately, they'd decided last weekend to put up the Christmas decorations last weekend so the apartment was littered with baubles and tinsel. Clarke was wearing a Christmas jumper and Bellamy smirked at the way it reached her knee.

"Don't look at me like that Bell. We're supposed to be putting decorations up." Clarke wasn't going to face him just yet and he wasn't allowed to look at her when he may have been looking at others like that.

Bellamy smirked up at her and passed up another set of lights. They were in the living room putting up fairy lights. They'd already draped another set across the door to their room and another across the kitchen door. Clarke had a thing for decorations with snowmen on them so Bellamy had gone round all the sales last year picking up as many as he could find. She'd hugged him in joy when he brought them home but now she was scowling at him, instead of smiling at the sight of the twinkling snowmen.

Climbing down of the ladder Clarke turned towards the corner of the room. She'd decided that was where the Christmas tree was going and had directed Bellamy to place it there.

"I'm going to go grab the other tree decorations" Clarke told him.

"Ok, I'll start with the tinsel" flashing a smile in an attempt to appease her. It didn't work and the scowl hardened on her face.

Bellamy started to place the tinsel on the tree starting with the top as he knew Clarke wouldn't be able to reach as well as he could. She was stubborn enough to try and the thought of another argument was enough to make him try and avoid it. They still hadn't discussed last night, though the thought of it was still fresh in both their heads.

Clarke returned with the box of decorations and set them down on the floor near Bellamy's feet. She started to pull out the top ones and place them on the tree avoiding eye contact completely.

Bellamy decided that if she was going to be childish then so was he. He glared at her through the branches of the tree contemplating what he this would have been like if they weren't fighting. The kisses they would have shared and the giggles he could have provoked from her. But no, she just had to ignore him. He narrowed his eyes at her knowing she felt the strength of his gaze when she shifted her shoulders uncomfortably.

"Seriously Bell? You missed a whole section" Her voice jumped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry Princess I forgot what a perfectionist you are" He was goading her on purpose now. Perhaps it was for the best, if they had another shouting match then the air might clear and it would finally feel like Christmas. She just glared back not rising to the bait. Clarke knew Bellamy far too well to fall for that trick; it was a typical Bellamy move in a fight.

"I err... I've got an assignment to for my extra History class later so dinner might be late" He was trying a different tack now. Knowing that Clarke didn't want to argue he'd decided to clear the air by making up for what seemed to be his mistakes.

"Oh" the recognition flickered across her face as she realised he was telling her why he'd been skipping cooking. It wasn't a direct admission but it was good enough. It saved his pride whilst sounding something like an apology.

"And I umm. I'm sorry I've been skipping out, Kane put me on extra shifts" Finally looking him in the eye she gave the hint of a smile. The mention of her work told Bellamy that she was not too happy about the new arrangement but had to put up with it. It almost sounded like another apology which was rare for Bellamy and Clarke. Their fights normal ended with a quick discussion the next day, not apologies. Maybe it was because of the holiday season.

Bellamy beamed down at her acknowledging the fact that they still needed to talk but the anger was gone. He reached for the star for the tree and handed it to her. It was Clarke's honour, she'd always done the tree with her Dad and since he died Bellamy liked to carry on some of the traditions Jake had left. She placed the star of the top of the tree with some slight assistance from Bellamy, being taller than your girlfriend did have its advantages. Removing his hands from Clarke's waist and turned to rummage through the box of decorations.

"Hey Princess!" Bellamy said from directly behind her. She turned and looked up at his smirking face.

"Look what I found" Clarke raised her eyes to his hand above them and saw the mistletoe he was dangling between their heads. He arched an eyebrow in question.

"Trust Me?"

"Not in the slightest, especially when your extorting kisses" Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his head down to her level. The mistletoe dropped to the floor as they sunk into the couch completely wrapped up in each other. Their fight yesterday was all but forgotten.


End file.
